A Family's Hate
by lolo2784
Summary: The Mikaelson's views on Niklaus as a boy. not a great summary, but give it a try, please. This is a/u, probably really ooc,just wanted to have fun with them.


It was a warm summer day and Mikael Gustavsson was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his eldest son from his hunting trip. Elijah Mikaelson was strong, proud and utterly dependable. Mikael had come to expect nothing but perfection from his oldest child, and today was not the day he'd disappoint.

"Father, I have come bearing two caribous for the family. I believe it will last us for the week. Finn and I had to travel further than expected in order to find game. I am afraid that our neighbors are starting to gorge themselves during the full moon. Perhaps, you, as the village chief, could limit the amount of meat they can consume. At the rate they are eating, the only things we'll have left are squirrels."

* * *

Mikael frowned when he heard a cheeky laugh coming from the top of the great white oak tree. He huffed in frustration. God forbid his middle child!

Niklaus was the eternal thorn in his side; the child did not possess one obedient bone in his body. He was defiant and willful; he disregarded his parent's rules with a wide grin on his fair face. At 12 years old, his curly-haired son already managed to anger their neighbors permanently with his elaborate pranks and drove his mother to pull out locks of hair every single day.

The handsome Viking watched in horror as his child started to dangle from one the tree limbs. Niklaus was laughing as he showed off his acrobatic skills to his older brothers.

The boy let go of the branch with one hand "'Lijah! Look at me! I can sway without holding on! Watch, alright? I am going to try to reach the branch in front. Do not stop looking!" Niklaus explained proudly to his favorite sibling.

Finn was looking on and felt a pang of jealousy at Niklaus's obvious adoration toward Elijah. It has always been the two of them. _I am your older brother as well; why don't you like me, why aren't you calling my name. I want to admire your foolish stunts just as much as him._

From the day of his birth, from the moment their mother had given birth to the beautiful blonde baby, Elijah had no longer been Finn's. Niklaus was the usurper. He stole the love that belonged to him and did not even have the graciousness to include Finn into his secret circle. Yet, the 17 year old could not help but feel affection for his joyful brother; Niklaus was alight.

"Here it comes, watch me go!" Niklaus yelled before launching himself into the air, arms wide open and palms ready to grip the rough wood.

"No, Niklaus!" Mikael and Elijah screamed in unison.

Niklaus's hands grabbed the opposite branch and he triumphantly smirked. "There you go, brothers! I knew I could fly." The child gloated until he felt his appendages slipping from the landing surface.

Elijah could not move as he watched his little brother tumbling down the huge landmark. His heart was lodged in his throat and he could not breathe. Niklaus was his. He had four brothers and Niklaus was the only one who could make him move mountains. Their relationship was everlasting; Elijah was his eldest brother, his father and his mentor. Elijah taught the boy everything he knew and since his birth, they had shared an unbreakable bond. The man and the boy were each other's half; they could not be whole unless they were together. Elijah loved his brother so deeply it hurt sometimes; especially when it came to protecting his life above all else.

Today was one of those days, it seemed, where Elijah would fight to slay the spirits searching to steal his sweet natured wheaten haired angel. He did not know if he could win; after all, he could not fight it with swords.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Help me, 'Lijah! Please?" These were the last words Niklaus uttered before he hit the ground. An ominous silence ensued. The blonde terror did not stir.

Mikael stood there. He did not move. He was not a man of many words. He fulfilled his duty admirably. He was a good and attentive husband and he was a stern, authoritative father. He had lived through unimaginable grief and he had survived. Mikael was a survivor above all else.

His blue eyes gazed at his troublemaker son. The boy was not his pride and joy. Most of the time, Mikael wanted to lock him into their hut and let his wife, Esther, spell him into submission. Yet, he loved him.

In fact, Niklaus held every single quality he wished his three other son's personalities exhibited. His middle child was an almagation of his brood's traits. Perhaps, that was why Mikael expected greatness from him. He had shouldered the young boy with a burden to great to carry; Mikael has charged Niklaus with resolving his failures and with fulfilling his unattainable dreams.

Niklaus tried so hard to please him but it was never enough for the father of six. He wanted perfection from Niklaus and until the boy showed him what he wanted he would receive no recognition or displays of tenderness…not even today.

"Fetch your mother, Finn!" Mikael urged his second oldest son. "Tell her to bring Ayanna as well she will be needed."

"Foolish boy! How dare you be so stupid?" Mikael bellowed angrily at his fallen son. Anger was an emotion that was easier to display than insufferable pain; it was the only feeling he ever allowed Niklaus to see.

Elijah wanted to rip his father apart. Usually, he was not prone to anger, however, today he would make an exception; this was his Niklaus after all.

"Get away from him, father!" He intoned firmly. "You will not hurt him anymore."

"I beg your pardon, son?" Mikael questioned warningly.

Elijah saw red. He drew his sword. His father was made of flesh and he could die at his hands.

"For Niklaus, father." The younger man took an accurate shot and drew a mark against Mikael's chest.

Mikael was incensed; he could not believe his eldest son was challenging him especially when his child was lying on the ground at the brink of death. Drawing his own sword, he attacked without hesitation.

"Stop at once!" Esther Mikaelson was incredulous. She did not care, though, Niklaus needed her.

He was her baby boy and she loved him passionately above all of her children. He was Magnus's child and he deserved all of her. She loved his father deeply and had she not been married, he would have had her heart in a second. Niklaus was him. He was a glorious man, all flying blond curls and a dimpled smile; he had a laugh that rose up and wrapped into your soul and he was magnificent. Their love was fiery and consuming and it was not allowed to grow. They each belonged to another. Instead, they shared a child, a child who was now lying in a heap at the bottom of a tree.

"Niklaus, sweet boy, mother's here. It will be alright, dear." She cooed to her miracle softly while preparing her spell.

Ayanna and Esther chanted and asked the spirits to save the broken boy. The spirits fought them but they were no match for a mother's pure love. If only Niklaus could witness his family's despair at his imminent demise, if only…maybe then there would be hope for happiness and acceptance.

* * *

Niklaus awoke in the bed he shared with his 10 year old brother, Kol and sister, Rebekah. The blonde girl who resembled him so much had her arms wrapped around his leaf covered torso. Rebekah was not a shy girl and he had never doubted her. He loved her, she was his ally.

The boy pawed his way through to the common room. He wanted to be hugged and comforted and so he dove straight to Elijah's bedroom. His big brother was waking and was heading toward the well to wash up.

"'Lijah!" Niklaus exhaled before running into his arms, crying.

"Oh Niklaus, you scared me half to death." Elijah scolded the boy before adding firmly: "Do not dare try that again. I cannot lose you."

Later, Finn entered the bedroom and headed toward Niklaus wanting to offer his little brother reassurance, but Niklaus shied away fearfully. _No, Niklaus, please let me in. I want to be better with you; I realized yesterday that I love you._

With his head down, Niklaus went to face his parents. Esther showed nothing but indifference as per usual _Magnus would never forgive me, if you had died. I love you more than life, Niklaus._

She turned away as Mikael punished his son severely. She always walked away from him._ I am afraid that I love you too much, Niklaus, you cloud my common sense, and you make me yearn for more. If you only knew, my wonderful boy…_

Mikael was methodically administering a punishment that was according to him well deserved. Niklaus's sobs did not faze him in the least. A child needed to learn from his mistakes, and Niklaus certainly would.

_I know Niklaus that you are not mine; but I love you. You have stolen my heart from the moment I saw you and I would not survive your death. You are not my blood, but it does not matter in the least. You are our angel; our family will fall apart without you. You are the link. You are my salvation and that is why I can never show you just how much you mean to me. You belong to me in every way that counts. Do not dare try to leave us again; we would not survive._

Niklaus stood upright and stared at his family. He knew they hated him but they were his everything. Their hate was love and it was enough for the blonde angel.


End file.
